The Horror of Fanfiction: Akatsuki Invasion
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: "Begone!" Naruto shouted. Pain smirked, thinking that they were afraid of him. "We want the Kyuubi-" "Not you idiots! Behind you!" There it was... The Ultimate Disaster has Returned!


**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

It has been a week ever since the attack of Fandom. The infection of the Fandom had spread from Oto to Suna and is now closing into Konoha. Ame is still stable and so is the other villages for now.

Today is the day the Akatsuki will be invading Konoha in full force.

Pain and the rest of the Akatsuki landed on the top of the Hokage heads. The people stared in shock. "I am Pain and I am-"

"AAAA!" Everyone begin to run away. "Wow, looks like their scared of us that much, un." Deidara says. Suddenly, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura came in full Sage mode.

"So, the Kyuubi-"

"Begone! Get out of here! Get out of here now!" Naruto shouted. Pain smirked as he saw everyone tremble before him, this was a glorious victory for the Akatsuki. "You see we have come to invade-" Pain stated but became cut off by Sakura. "Not you idiots! Behind you!" She shouted. The Akatsuki looked turned around. There was a box. "Get away from that cursed object." Sasuke said, with his body trembling.

"My, is my brother scared of a little box?" Itachi teased with a smirk. "NO! That's thing is really cursed! That thing almost blew up Suna and Oto, nearly made Orochimaru and Jiraiya kill themselves and made half of the Bjuu posses their vessels just to barf!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison.

"Hn, how pathetic." Pain began to walk to the box. "Don't! Don't open it!" The whole village shouted. But it was too late. The box released the evil power...

"No! It's too... late." Sasuke fainted and Sakura caught him quick. "A laptop? Comics? You have got to be kidding me." Kakuzu says. Pain opened the computer and put Pein into the tab. "Please! You have no idea what that curse can do!" Naruto screamed but it was too late... again.

The pages came up. Pain, not knowing what this is clicked on a tab saying PeinNaru.

**Invading**

**Naruto x Pein Yaoi**

**Rated M**

**Pain enters the Leaf village, undetected. Naruto is asleep, his fox scent was able to lure the Akatsuki leader to him. Naruto squirms in his slumber. The door slammed open. There he was, Naruo's lover.**

**"Pain-kun..."**

**"Naruto-kun, let's get this over with." Pain teleported beside him and began to nibble on his neck. "6 Paths of Pleasure." Suddenly, 6 naked bodies of pain appeared and they...**

Pain began twitching in front of the computer and the rest of the Akatsuki tried to keep their laughter. Hidan snatched the computer away from the Akatsuki leader and typed a few names.

"Woah! This is great! This is a fucking gift!" Hidan shouted. The Sand Siblings suddenly appeared beside Sakura in a swirl of sand. "Hidan, WTF?!" Sasori, Sakura, Gaara and Kankuro screamed.

**4 Sand Ninjas and 1 Konoha Kunoichi = GaaSakuSasoKanku**

**GaaraxSakuraxSasorixKankuro **

**Rated M**

**It was a very hot day... Hai, these 4 were trapped in a cave and out off all it had to be the Akatsuki cave 2. Sakura was changed to the cave walls as the 3 men smirked at her. "Sakura, did you know you look beautiful in the dark?" Gaara's voice echoed. Sakura gasped when she felt a hand yank her skirt and shorts down. "You do look beautiful alright!" Kankuro's voice remarked. "Your beauty is very detailed." Sasori whispered...**

"AAAA!" The 4 screamed. Sakura began to barf on the top of Minato's head stone along with the 3 Suna men on the rest of the heads, besides Tsunade's.

"Why would I like the girl that almost killed me!? Kami!" Sasori shouted. "Oh my goodness... Sasori-san, please don't come near us!" The Sand Male Siblings and the Konoha Monster Strength Princess screamed. "On the second thought, I don't mind having a hot threesome with Sakura but with Gaara?! Ewww!" The 1st statement made Gaara glare at his sibling but made Sakura blush. Hidan decided to annoy them more by type one pairing.

Deidara looked at the screen.

**Art**

**SasoDei**

**It was a horrible scene. There were puppet parts lying around and explosive clay everywhere. Sasori and Deidara stood at the 2 sides.**

**"This ends now!" They all shouted. They began to run at each other... About to kill each other but... Then Deidara grabbed Sasori's arms and put his face close to his. Sasori forcefully pushed his lips against his...**

"ARGH!" Deidara began to barf beside Sakura, trying to keep his distance against Sasori. "That's disgusting, un!" Deidara screamed.

While Hidan was busy laughing his but off, Kisame wrote a very strange pairing.

**(Warning: Spoilers for Tobi's identity)**

**Deidara-sempai!**

**DeiTobi**

**Tobi and Deidara landed on the bed and began to make out. Before they did, Deidara rose his brow. "Oh, Tobi forgot!" Tobi began to take off the mask revealing... Obito!**

**"Naughty boy, bad Tobi..." ...**

"EWWW! Tobi- Wait... My identity is revealed! I must flee!" Obito poofed into a pineapple.

Hidan smirked with teeth as he began to write another insulting pairing on Deviantart. Sakura finally regained her consciousness and approached the screen along with Konan.

**KonaSaku**

The boys had nosebleeds as they looked at the photos. "OH HELL NO!" Sakura and Konan shouted. Konan took the laptop and typed up a pairing with a smirk on her face along with Sakura's.

**KakuHida**

"AAAA!" Hidan and Kakuzu screamed. "Send me to hell!" Kakuzu screamed while Hidan used a colorful language on his lord, Jashin.

Hidan kept on banging the keyboard thus... typing another pairing name.

**DeiSaku**

"Yahoo! Hot babe, un!" That ended with Deidara's head bashed into Hashirama's head. Sasori pressed another tab and his eyes widened. "Um, GaaSaku people? Take a look at this." Gaara and Sakura looked at the screen and then their jaws dropped.

**The GaaSaku Fanclub!**

**Anti Masturi and Sari!**

"N-Nani?" Sakura saw on how many people had signed up. Gaara clicked on another club and then smirked He walked to the top of the heads and shouted, "How many of you are NaruSasu fans?!" Mostly, half of the Female population squealed. "What?!" The Akatsuki and the gang went to ask for votes on pairings. Meanwhile, Sakura was stuffing the Cause of Armageddon into a safe and kicked it all the way to the sky.

While the Akatsuki wasn't looking Sakura pushed them off the heads, thus making all of them injured. "Call the Ambulance!" Deidara shouted.

* * *

**Another Sequel?**


End file.
